Gramorr
Gramorr is the main antagonist of the series. Also known as the Grand Wizard of Chaos. He seeks to get the Sapphires of Ephedia for gain of ultimate power. He was also responsible for imprisoning the parents of Iris, who were king and queen of Ephedia before he took over. He is also Praxina's and Mephisto's master. Gramorr sends them in missions in order to defeat Talia, Iris and Auriana. He lives in a palace with his black tiger named Banes. He had been defeating Volta, Ephedia and Xeris by fighting with Auriana's, Iris' and Talia's families. He is voiced by Makenzie Gray﻿. Appearance He has long hair and a crown. Gramorr also wears a mask. It is also notable that he wears a beastly like gauntlet in one of his arms. Personality He is cruel and power-hungry. He wants all the realms of Ephedia under his reign. He dislikes failure but managed to keep up with the fiascoes of Mephisto and Praxina. At one point he got pissed with the twins and replaced them with another pair of evil twins. Gramorr has a strange habit of talking to his pet, Banes. He would often talk to the beast as if it was his equal. He can show cowardice at times like when the twins showed her Izira's Medallion, fearful of Iris's magic passed Shanila, and finally when Iris' achieved a magic with the help of the crown. During this battle the Queen's image appeared in his sight causing him to tremble. Background Prior the start of the series, Gramorr came to Ephedia. What his role was is still a mystery. Sometime later when the princess of Ephedia was just an infant Gramorr betrayed the King and the Queen. No one knows what happened to the King but when Gramorr attempted to seize the Crown of Ephedia it became magically protected scattering the Oracle gems to another planet: Earth. Gramorr has vast knowledge of Ephedia such as the awakening of Iris' strong magic after Shanila, the existence of the Ancient Ephedian Spell Book and about Morgane. He addressed Morgane as his "Old Friend" implying a certain connection between the two, as comrades or scholars of magic. Official description from the creators Gramorr is an evil black crystal sorcerer, who took the throne of Ephedia for himself. And if it wasn’t for the Crown’s spell that’s preventing him from leaving the castle, he probably would have covered all of Ephedia with black crystal already. Unable to act by himself, he has to rely on his black magic knowledge, and his lieutenants, such as Mephisto and Praxina, and his minions to do his evil deeds. While he hasn’t conquered all of Ephedia yet, everyone fears him and pray for the day he won’t be a threat anymore. Gallery gramorr_8050.png Villains.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-08-27-19h46m42s20.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-27-19h46m52s86.png LoliRock 2011 3.png vlcsnap-2015-08-27-19h40m11s193.png vlcsnap-2015-08-27-19h46m34s195.png vlcsnap-2015-08-27-19h47m06s254.png vlcsnap-2015-08-27-19h47m17s102.png tumblr_inline_nldoyhZjyF1t2ngz1_500.png|Gramorr's eyes. The Queen defeat by Gramorr.png Iris and Gramorr.png Gramorr Artwork.jpg Home Pt II.jpg Trivia * He was supposed to be Iris' uncle but the creators decided not to as it will be too cliche. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Ephedia Category:LoliRock Category:Male Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Enemies Category:Black Crystal Summoners